<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jaig eyes by emmdies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139255">jaig eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmdies/pseuds/emmdies'>emmdies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Affection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embarrassment, Fluff, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmdies/pseuds/emmdies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the worst possible moment, reader's mom shows up to embarrass them in front of the Captain they're pining for... oh no!</p>
<p>Rex x admiral!Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Original Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Affection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jaig eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here goes part 2...... my wips will probably gather to strangle me in my sleep</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days like these, you hated yourself for the promises you had made in the past. It wasn’t often that you ended up swamped in commitments you barely remembered making — you liked to keep your schedule well organised. Sometimes, however, personal matters clashed with your work, and you had to compromise. It was surprising how, even though you barely call what you had outside of work a ‘social life’, private matters still managed to stress you out.</p>
<p>The sky of Coruscant had recently gotten dark, and it had caught you wandering the corridors of the Jedi temple. You had arrived there when it was still light outside, thinking that it would only take you a couple of minutes to deliver a datacard, but you ended up losing track of time in conversations on the side. There were just so many things happening around you, and each time you thought you were done with something, another ten problems seemed to hop out of nowhere.</p>
<p>One of them was waiting for you in your speeder — you had promised your mother you would spend time with her and take her to the Opera House that evening. You didn’t even want to imagine the avalanche of complaints and reprimands you were about to face for making her wait so long.</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s always work, work and work with you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I just want to spend time with my only child. I’m never even sure if you’ll return to me in one piece when you go off-planet.</em>
</p>
<p>You had heard those phrases more times than you liked to admit. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to spend time with her — you always thought it could wait until you were done with whatever tasks you had to deal with first. But you had come to the disappointing conclusion that it never really ended, and the war doesn’t care that the people fighting it don’t get to spend time with their family. You knew your time on Coruscant was limited, and who knew when you would get to return? Or, for worse, <em>if</em> you’d get to return. Tonight was not only a gift for your mother, but one for yourself as well. There was no denying that you loved her and that the two of you had a generally good and healthy relationship. Your only arguments were always centered around your line of work. She didn’t approve of the war — she thought it was a waste of money and resources. She thought that if the Republic had focused more on doing its job properly and in a diplomatic manner, there wouldn’t even have to be a war.</p>
<p>You, on the other hand, saw the necessity of stopping the Separatists. You had seen the devastation they left in their wake one too many times. Diplomacy was a ship that had sailed a long time ago. There simply was no one left to talk to on the other side in order to ensure peace. There had been attempts, you knew, but none of them succeeded. If anything, some had even ended in assassinations.</p>
<p>If only she could see things your way. But at the same time, you didn’t wish your mother to bear witness to the destruction. You’d rather she believed the Confederacy of Independent Systems was just misunderstood.</p>
<p>“Admiral?”</p>
<p>You had been so lost in thought on your way back to the landing platforms, you hadn’t noticed you weren’t alone in the corridors anymore. The voice that snapped you out of your spiralling anxiety was unmistakeable — although it belonged to so many more. You were probably able to tell Rex’s voice apart from a choir of screaming clones by now.</p>
<p>You turned around to greet him. “Captain.”</p>
<p>Rex was a few steps behind you, but you stopped to allow him to catch up. He was holding his helmet under his arm, but you instinctively glanced towards it to check for new markings. He gave a slight bow of his head once he reached you, and you mirrored the gesture in return before turning around to resume your stride.</p>
<p>The two of you went on to walk side by side, but at a much slower pace now. You weren’t sure if he was heading towards the platforms as well, but figured he would let you know when your paths should separate.</p>
<p>“Paperwork?” you asked, indicating clearly that you were there for the same tiresome reason.</p>
<p>“Paperwork,” he confirmed, his tone bitter but amused.</p>
<p>And then, your mind decided to sabotage the whole prospect for a conversation by reminding you of that time you held hands with him. And how could it not? He was walking so close to you, your shoulders almost touched. If you timed it correctly, you could easily direct your hand to brush against his. What if you just grabbed it? Right there and then. Hold his hand and just pretend you were being playful. Or seductive. Or—</p>
<p>
  <em>Get a grip, idiot.</em>
</p>
<p>You placed your hands behind your back and seized yourself firmly by the wrist. Just in case.</p>
<p>“I heard about Kadavo. I would have gladly joined, but Admiral Coburn was closer,” you said, adopting a more serious tenure. “Great job back there, but I’m sorry you had to go through that.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Admiral. Your latest clash with the Separatists in the Mid Rim was incredible to read about,” he returned the compliment, referring to the surprise attack you had coordinated. It had earned you one week of leave, while your ships underwent the necessary repairs. The Separatists, however, had been left with nothing to repair. Praise never managed to get to your head, but right now the comment was making your blood rush to your cheeks.</p>
<p>“Dirty tactic,” you said, in an attempt to deflect the praise.</p>
<p>“Dirty, but successful.”</p>
<p>You exchanged glances, and you let out a soft chuckle. Even with all the short moments of awkwardness you had to experience since your big realisation that you probably had deeper feelings for him, it felt good having him around. It felt comforting to hear him appreciate your tactics — something that had earned you far too many disapproving glances lately.</p>
<p>Some small talk later, you found yourselves exiting the Jedi Temple and nearing the landing platforms. He was slowing down, which probably meant you soon had to part ways.</p>
<p>“Well, I better get going,” you said before coming to a full stop and turning to face him. “I’m, uh… expected at the Opera House tonight. My speeder is just around the corner.” You purposefully avoided mentioning your angry mother waiting for you.</p>
<p>He laughed nervously, before looking around the platform. You noted the subtle change in attitude, as if he had suddenly tensed and was trying to hide it. “Oh, well… I was supposed to drop something by General Skywalker’s quarters,” he said, but you didn’t register what that implied until a few seconds later.</p>
<p>He had taken a detour just to walk with you. The Jedi Knights’ personal chambers were on the opposite wing of the Temple. Your chest warmed. You had been awkwardly switching from looking at the speeders, to looking at the few people passing by, to short glances in his direction up until then. But as soon as you realised what he had done, you mustered up the courage to look him in the eyes and neither of you glanced away for several heartbeats.</p>
<p>You, an <em>Admiral</em> of the Galactic Republic Navy, had to <em>struggle</em> to look a commander in the eye.</p>
<p>But with each passing moment where you felt like he was staring into your soul with those beautiful, kind, amber eyes, all the anxiety inside you faltered away. Little by little, it was replaced by a growing feeling of warmth, of <em>excitement</em> at the possibilities… that maybe, somewhere deep hidden underneath protocol and the genetic engineering to be the perfect solider…</p>
<p>Before you could properly relish that newfound feeling that you’d later identify as hope, the sound of someone walking extremely fast towards you snapped you right out of your thoughts. The familiar click-clack of your mother’s typical kitten heels echoed through the platform, easily distinguishable.</p>
<p>“We were supposed to be there <em>one hour</em> ago!” she shouted once she made sure it was you she had spotted.</p>
<p>“Mother—” you tried, but she shushed you the moment you turned around and met her eyes.</p>
<p>Maker, if only the Temple grounds could open up and swallow you. At least Rex knew to stay silent and just stand straight.</p>
<p>“Not a word! The one time I get to spend time with you and you make me wait for an hour in a speeder with <em>no</em> communication. Now, are you done, or do I have to hail myself a cab?” She looked between you and Rex, then at his helmet, and before you could officially take your leave and get the kriff out of there, she had the nerve to add, “The jaig eyes!” Your heart stopped. Your vision went black for a second. Whatever warm feeling you had left was now completely gone, and you cursed the day you thought leaving her for an hour in a speeder would eventually turn out alright. “You’re that Captain she always ta—”</p>
<p>“I thought you were in a hurry!” you cut her off, blood rushing to your cheeks. She turned to look at you, wide-eyed, surprised that you had used that tone with her. It had come out more aggressive than you had planned.</p>
<p>Great, more awkwardness threatening to settle in.</p>
<p>“I should probably get going,” Rex almost muttered following a few moments of silence. “Enjoy your evening. Ma’am, Admiral.”</p>
<p>He looked between the two of you, but lingered a little more on your eyes when they met. You caught the hint of amusement in his gaze and felt like jumping off the platform. But you managed to pull yourself together and replied in the most cordial tone you could muster, “You too, Captain.”</p>
<p>On your way back to the speeder, your mother was unusually quiet.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for yelling at you,” you said as you opened the passenger door for her. She huffed. “But this is not you picking me up from middle school. I’m an Admiral, mother. You can’t come up to me yelling like that.”</p>
<p>She only replied once you were fully settled in the driver’s seat. “You know you act as if you’re in middle school, my dear.”</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>“Hiding crushes from boys because you’re afraid they won’t like you back?” she explained, her tone playful but mocking at the same time. “I saw the way he was looking at you.”</p>
<p>You clenched your fists around the steering wheel. It took everything you had to avoid that aggressive tone you had used earlier. You weren’t exactly over the fact that the comforting feeling you had experienced would be forever tainted with that embarrassing memory. “I respect and admire the man. I don’t know what ‘crush’ you are talking about,” you said as you drew imaginary quotes in the air mid-steering. “And I don’t know how many times I have to repeat this, but I am an <em>Admiral</em>. I don’t go around having crushes.”</p>
<p>“Exactly.” You frowned at her, but she leaned towards you to lecture you in a way you hadn’t been talked to in a long while. “You are an Admiral. You should go out there and <em>take</em> what you want. Be it an enemy ship, a new fighter for your fleet, or a <em>man</em>.”</p>
<p>The words did make you feel empowered, but only for the time it took for your common sense to kick back in.</p>
<p>You sighed. “You’re insane.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Inside the Jedi Temple, Rex was backtracking the whole path he had taken with you. Back to General Skywalker, back to his duty. But with conflicting feelings and confusion running through his head like mad lothcats.</p>
<p>Why had his heart dropped at the thought of you having a personal life he wasn’t familiar with? It had dawned on him in that moment that there was so much he still didn’t know about you, and even though he knew it was none of his business, his thoughts had immediately drifted to <em>who</em> it was that was waiting for you at the Opera House. As much as he tried to chase the thought away, even now, after being made aware that it was your mother you were going with, he couldn’t get it off his mind.</p>
<p>He wanted to know more. More than what new strategies you had come up with, more than how you felt about whatever victory he had just come back from. He wanted to know <em>you</em>, mind and body. He wanted to know what it felt like to touch you for more than two minutes. Damn those two minutes you had held his hand. Damn them for not having lasted longer.</p>
<p>Perhaps those minutes were the most he would ever get. He had to pull himself out of this chain of thought. He wasn’t supposed to have feelings like these. It was wrong, forbidden, and extremely unproductive behavior. You two were just friends.</p>
<p>Rex stopped walking to turn his helmet around in his hands and stare at it. The jaig eyes stared back. The jaig eyes that had been bestowed on him by the Mandalorian veterans — a medal of honor.</p>
<p>But right now they were just the jaig eyes you had mentioned to your mother.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>